SpongeJim SquarePants
by R.L. Sisters
Summary: SpongeBob has finally gotten married and had children. This is the story of his son, SpongeJim! The first story I wrote with my niece. By the L. Sister
1. Part 1

**Hey everyone! This is a story my niece and I wrote when we were bored. It's about SpongeBob's son, SpongeJames…SpongeJim for short. This isn't really serious. Just a fun thing we thought we'd do. Hope you like it! Part 2 is coming soon. **

**-L. Sister**

SpongeJim SquarePants

Part One

Once upon a time, there was an ugly barnacle…oops! Wrong story….Actually, this story takes place in Bikini Bottom…IN THE FUTURE! Well, by like ten years.

But before we enter the vortex of the future, we will first explain how SpongeBob SquarePants got married. Yes, he is married. DAH DAH DAAAAAHHHH!

Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Strange, isn't it? But even though you might think you know who this story is about, it's actually not about SpongeBob.

One day, the young fry cook was walking to the Krusty Krab, when he spotted a beautiful young sponge prancing down the street.

"Lalalalalala!" she cried. Taken aback by her blinding beauty, SpongeBob crossed the street to go converse with the lovely young citizen.

"Hi! I'm SpongeBob SquarePants," SpongeBob introduced. "What's your name?"

"I'm Girly Teen Girl," she greeted.

"I've never seen you around here before," SpongeBob stated.

"Well, I just moved here from Far-AwayVille."

"Well, Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Hey, you look familiar. Have I seen you before?"

"I don't think so," Girly Teen Girl answered in confusion.

"Oh, ok! Well allow me to give you a tour of the town, but no tour is complete without a visit to the Krusty Krab! I work there. Here, I'll show you inside." SpongeBob placed his hand across her back, and escorted her politely into the restaurant.

So, as you can expect, they fell in love, and got married, and all that mushy stuff. Just your typical sea sponge romance story. Everyone's read one of those before! But now that we have all of that boring stuff out of the way, we can now enter our VORTEX TO THE FUTURE! And figure who the real star of this story is!

"SpongeJim SquarePants!" Girly Teen Girl shouted in her old person voice! "Get back inside and finish your brunch before it gets cold! Because then I'd have to feed it to the giant man-eating clams, and you know how they are about their food being cold!"

"Coming, mom!" Shouted a little sponge. SpongeJim was about eight years old, and lived in a pineapple with his mother, Girly Teen Girl, his baby sister, and his father, SpongeBob. As SpongeJim ran inside the house, he began to shout

"I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm REEEEAAADEEEE!" SpongeJim jumped in the air and flexed with overwhelming energy.

Suddenly, gravity took place, and he flopped onto his face in front of his mother.

"That's enough of that," his mother cried. "Get inside and finish your brunch!"

"Sorry, mom, I was imagining I was a space man with a mustache traveling to planet Irk! There were these little green aliens, with pinkish red eyes and antennas. One had a giant nose hair, and some of them had purple eyes. They were so green! _Sooooo greeeeeeen_."

Girly Teen Girl rolled her eyes and sighed with weariness. "You sure do have your father's imagination, don't you?"

"I dunno. I'm gonna go eat now, wahumph!" the clumsy little sponge didn't give a care to look where he was going, and tripped over an old aged snail.

"Meeeooww!" The bottom feeder mewed as he slithered away. His shell was cracked with age, and had a bushy gray beard.

"Oops, sorry Gary! I didn't see you there." SpongeJim jumped to his feet, and jogged over to the kitchen with a dainty look.

"Hi Dad!" SpongeJim saluted in a serious tone. "Guess where I went in the back yard?"

SpongeBob was pouring snail food into the bowl resting on the floor. "Hi SpongeJim! I dunno, where?"

"I went to the planet Irk!...and I finally grew that mustache I wanted."

"That's great, son! Hey, can you do me a favor, and give this to your sister?" SpongeBob handed his son a small sippy cup full of juice.

"Awww, I was going to finish my brunch!"

"You can do that, after you come down stairs. Now go man, go!"

"Yes sir!" SpongeJim responded, and hustled up stairs with the sippy cup in his hand.

"Here, Sister!" SpongeJim shouted spontaneously, while tossing the sippy cup into the crib. He shared his room with little Spongina for at least six months now, but poor SpongeJim was usually the one who had to pay for it.

Spongina began to cry miserably from her crib.

"Wah, wah, waaaaaaahhhh!"

"SpongeJames SquarePants! What's going on up there?" His mother screamed from downstairs.

"Uhh…nothing, Mother dear," SpongeJim answered nervously. Immediately he ran over to the crib to try and comfort his baby sister.

"Shhhh, it's ok! Rockabye baby, on the kelp top. When the current sways, the cradle will rock…"

"WAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"No, shush!"

"Wah, wah, waaah!"

"Alright, that's it! I'm coming up there," Girly Teen Girl announced.

"No, Mom! Please don't do that! That's a really bad idea," SpongeJim warned while trying to calm down his sister. "The baby's vomiting, there's a nuclear leak…umm, Dad's up here naked!"

"….what?"

"Yeah, yeah! That's it, that's why the baby's crying."

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised. Tell your father that laundry day isn't until next Sunday!"

"Phew," SpongeJim sighed will wiping the sweat off his forehead. Once he was sure his mother was gone, he took the sippy cup, and pushed it into Spongina's mouth.

The baby sponge began to suck out the juice, and settled back into the crib.

"Good girl," SpongeJim awarded while petting her on the head like a worm. "Now to finish my brunch! I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm REEEAAAADEEE!" He cried….after flopping down the stairs.

After our young friend had finished his food, the young sponge turned to his father to ask a question.

"Hey, Dad? Can I go to Squillip's house today?"

"Sure!" SpongeBob allowed. "But make sure you ask Mr. Tentacles!"

"Ok Dad, thanks!"

"No problem, son! Yeah, Squidward and I are best friends! I remember when I borrowed his vacuum cleaner….ahh, good times…good times," SpongeBob reminisced.

Girly Teen Girl picked up the dishes from the table, while rolling her eyes. "You and Squidward were never friends. He hated you!"

"Oh, what d'you know? You were never there?" SpongeBob corrected.

"Yeah, but he says it everyday you go to work."

"Aww, he's just fool'n around. You know Squidward."

"Whatever. SpongeJim! Be back at the house before dinner! You have to get ready for school tomorrow," Girly Teen Girl called.

"Ok mom! I wiiiiilllllll…..wait, what were we talking about?"

"Just go!"

"K, see yah!"

SpongeJim trotted over to the giant Easter Island Head situated next to his pineapple home. After knocking on the front door of the statue, a tall and bald squid opened the door hospitably.

"Hello, how – oh…it's you," he grumbled. SpongeJim looked up at the elder squid with a giant smile glued on his face.

"Hi Mr. Tentacles, can Squillip come out to play?"

"Well, I guess if it'll get you off of my front lawn."

"Ok," SpongeJim responded, still holding the same annoying grin.

"….why are you smiling like that?"

"I'm….stuck!"

"Hemph….Squillip, there's someone here to see you!"

"No, Father! Please don't make me play the clarinet again!...Oh, hey SpongeJim!"

"Hi Squillip! Come on; let's go play at my house!"

"Ok, can I go dad?"

"Sure…just go!"

Immediately, the two friends ran out of the house, and flopped in the backyard of the pineapple.

"I found these bubbles in my dad's garage! Let's blow them!" SpongeJim suggested.

"I got a better idea! Let's blow them!"

"Ok! How come you're so smart?..." SpongeJim dipped the bubble wand into the bubble container, and blew softly into the hole. Suddenly, a giant bubble formed in the shape of a jellyfish.

"Oh my goodness! Check this out?" SpongeJim cried, while pointing to the jellyfish bubble.

"That's incredible! I've never seen anything like that!...except for maybe a real jellyfish." SpongeJim and Squillip laughed heartily at their discovery, until the reflection of an ugly young sea star appeared in the bubble.

"Gaaaah!" SpongeJim cried, while falling over backwards. Squillip gasped, and ran over to his friend with fear. A young pink sea star glared down at them cruelly. She had black pigtails, and a floral dress.

"Starla! What are you doing here?" SpongeJim stuttered. "This…this is my house! You can't touch us!"

"Yes I can!" Starla shouted. "And I want those bubbles!"

"No, they're my dad's!"

"Well your dad's stupid," Starla scoffed. Squillip and SpongeJim gasped with shock.

"Well, you're stupid!" SpongeJim cried boldly.

"Grrrr…STARLA ANGRY!" SpongeJim and Squillip huddled together in fear, shaking and stuttering like vibrating phones, too scared to move.

"No Starla, please don't hurt us," SpongeJim begged.

"We didn't mean it!" Squillip sobbed.

"You better not have," Starla threatened. "You twerps! Now here are your precious bubbles!" Starla animated her act by picking up the bubble bottles, and tossing them down the cliff, where they violently burst into flames.

"Nooooooooooooo!" SpongeJim yelled, while holding out his hands in agony. "Those were my dads! He's gonna kill me…KILL ME!"

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you threw them off the cliff," Starla spat. "Now I'm gonna tell your dad!"

"Starla, no!"

"Mr. SquarePants? Mr. SquarePants?..." Starla called as she went to the front door of the pineapple.

"Ugh! She always does this!" SpongeJim complained. "She's always getting me in trouble."

"Don't worry," Squillip comforted. "I'll tell him what _really_ happened."

"He won't believe you. My dad always believes _Starla_. It isn't fair! Once when she was over, she made Spongina cry, and told my mom it was me! Then she broke my jellyfish net, when she wasn't even supposed to touch it, and my dad grounded me for a week!"

"Well maybe you should just tell her parents."

"They're not smart enough to understand."

"Don't worry, SpongeJim," Squillip responded. "We'll find a way to stop her!"


	2. Part 2

**The second part to our story. Sorry it took so long. The only thing we own in this story is the OC characters. Everything else belongs to not me. Reviews are much appreciated. Thank you! Enjoy…**

SpongeJim SquarePants

Part 2

"Alright SpongeJim," SpongeBob began happily. "Are you ready for school tomorrow?"

"No," SpongeJim answered. "I don't wanna go to school. The janitor will mop the floor with me!"

"Oh, school isn't that bad," SpongeBob assured. "It might look hard at first, but if you put your mind to it, you can do anything!"

"Like…grow a mustache?"

"Exactly!"

"But Dad, you never got your license when you wanted it," SpongeJim reminded. "And you've worked for years."

"Hey, hey, I'm still working on that. Ok, sport that's enough talk. You get upstairs and go to bed. We don't want you to be late for tomorrow."

"Ok," the young sponge responded, and hopped upstairs to his room. Suddenly, SpongeJim paused in steps, and turned back around to face his father. "Hey dad?"

"Yeah, Son?" SpongeBob replied.

"You're not mad about the bubbles are you?"

"Nah," SpongeBob answered, with hesitance in his voice. "I have six boxes more in the garage. But next time, be more careful, SpongeJim. Oh, and don't touch anything that's not yours."

"Right. Thanks Dad!" SpongeJim jumped up the stairs and opened his door to settle in bed. As SpongeJim crawled into bed, his mother entered the room carrying his baby sister.

"Alright, Spongina," Girly Teen Girl cooed lovingly. "Time for you to get ready for bed."

"Wait a minute!" SpongeJim cried. "How come Spongina gets to stay up later than me! I mean, she's only six months old. There's something wrong with this picture…"

"Well, Spongina isn't cranky in the morning like you are," his mother retorted. "She's like a little grain of sunshine."

"Well that's because you never see her at night."

"Oh stop being smart, and go to bed! You still haven't been punished for the bubble soap."

"Dad says he doesn't care," SpongeJim announced.

"Well Dad doesn't know that I sold the other six boxes to charity. Now go to bed, sweetie."

"Yes Mommy," SpongeJim agreed reluctantly.

The next morning, SpongeJim prepared his backpack and homework for the school day. Suddenly, the young sponge noticed that his math homework was missing.

"Daaah! Where's my math homework? I can't forget it again! That'll be the forth time this week! They'll use me as a bathroom cleaning utensil!" SpongeJim sobbed hopelessly. "Not again!"

"Meow," Gary mewed from behind him. SpongeJim turned around, and noticed Spongina drooling on some notebook paper while tearing it up.

"NOOOOO! My math homework! Spongina, why do you do this to me?...WHY?"

The baby sponge began to sniffle, and suddenly broke out in a burst of tears. All the while, her tears soiled the homework further.

"Waaaaahhh wah wah wah!"

"No! Spongina, not again!"

"Waaaahaahaa," she sobbed.

"Oh forget it!" SpongeJim sighed, and picked up his bags to head downstairs.

"SpongeJim, hurry up!" his mother yelled. "You're going to miss the bus!"

"Ahhh! Coming mom," SpongeJim called, while hopping downstairs. While he was running in a panic, SpongeJim tripped over Spongina's pacifier, and fell down the stairs.

"Ouch, aw, ow, eh, uh," he grumbled as he hit each stair individually.

"SpongeJim!" Girly Teen Girl shouted. "Stop messing around, we need to get to the bus stop!"

SpongeJim got on the bus just in time, and met Squillip in their favorite spot.

"Phew, it's a good thing I didn't miss the bus. That would make this the worst day ever!"

"Are you having a rough morning," Squillip asked tiredly, placing his tentacle underneath his chin.

"You have no idea," SpongeJim answered nervously, thinking about what his math teacher would say once he proclaimed that his homework was devoured by his sister.

"Well, don't relax yet," Squillip warned. "Here comes Starla."

Immediately, the bus began to tilt towards the door, and up stepped the chubby young she-star scowling the bus in a challenging manner, just daring somebody to look her straight in the eye.

"Not again," the bus driver sighed. "I just fixed that tire!"

While stomping down the middle of the bus, SpongeJim and Squillip lowered their heads fearfully, trying not to catch a glimpse of her intimidating grimace. More than once had the two friends suffered for the error of their ways.

SpongeJim often slumped home with injuries on his body…and yogurt in his shoes. Sometimes Starla would carry sandwich containers full mud in her bags, just to dump the contents in SpongeJim's backpack during school.

Oh, the miserable attempts Squillip made at trying to defend his friend. However, the result was not pretty. Never again could SpongeJim or Squillip think of chocolate pudding without the scarring memory of paper cups and pencil sharpeners.

If there was one thing the little sponge and squid were terrified of, it was Starla.

"I wanna sit there," Starla grumbled. SpongeJim looked up, and saw the frightening starfish towering over him.

"Oh, umm…hi Starla! Heh, heh, is that a new haircut?" SpongeJim couldn't help but notice the awkward style of her hair.

"No!" She yelled. "My dad was sleepwalking again. Now get out of that seat! I wanna sit."

"But Starla," Squillip interjected. "We always sit here!"

"Well, too bad! It's Starla's seat now!"

Suddenly, the sea star turned around and sat on top of SpongeJim.

"Gaaah! No, Starla. Get off! I'm suffocating…."

"You should have thought about that before," Starla answered stubbornly.

"You know what Squillip," SpongeJim mumbled underneath Starla's massive weight.

"What?" the squid asked nervously.

"I think Starla needs to go on a diet."

"I heard that! Wait until you meet my friend Mr. Bonkers!"

"No! Not Mr. Bonkers," SpongeJim sobbed. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"It's too late for that now," Starla growled. "Making fun of me just because I like donuts a little more than the average ocean-dweller! I'll learn yah!"

Poor SpongeJim had to go through the whole bus ride with Starla on his face.

Later that day, Squillip and SpongeJim were playing on the octopus bars on the playground.

"My teacher hates me! She made me do thirty pushups in class, and now I have to write two sentences on why I love my sister! It's horrible…HORRIBLE!" SpongeJim cried.

"I'm sorry that happened to you, SpongeJim," Squillip answered. "It might as well be the end of the world!"

"This is all Spongina's fault," SpongeJim complained. "And Starla's….why is she so mean?"

"Maybe she needs to rethink her life. That's what my dad does when he's angry."

"Does it work?" SpongeJim questioned curiously.

"I don't know. When my dad does that, he locks himself in his room and doesn't come out for hours."

"Wait, Squillip! That's a great idea! Starla needs to rethink her life."

"Why?" Squillip asked in confusion.

"Because it'll make her go away! Maybe if we ask her nicely she won't punch us."

Suddenly, a thunderous stomping eroded from the ground.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Went the noise. Instantly, Starla appeared at the foot of the octopus bars, a challenging look drawn across her face.

"Hey, you two!" She yelled. SpongeJim winked at Squillip confidently, and cuffed his hands around his mouth.

"Hey! Starla! We think you should rethink your life!"

"What?"

"I said, we think you should rethink your life! It might help you stop being mean."

"You're gonna be rethinking your words when I'm done with you!" Starla responded.

With that, Starla grabbed the bars of the construction, and began shaking them madly.

"Whoa, oa, oa, oa," Squillip and SpongeJim cried repeatedly. Starla rocked the bars back and forth without mercy, until suddenly, the wind picked up, blowing her hair around in circles.

Without hesitation, the purple and green bow which Starla kept in her hair fondly, loosened from its grip, and floated away on the breeze.

Starla paused in her cruel attempts, and gasped in agony as she watched her favorite ribbon flutter away.

"Oh no!" She screamed. "My bow!"

SpongeJim and Squillip turned their attention to the ribbon, and watched it settle in the branches of a coral tree.

"That's my favorite bow!" Starla wept. "My aunt made it for me. Now I'll never see it again!" In a stressful panic, Starla flopped on the ground and began moping in hopelessness.

"Is she ok?" Squillip asked in bewilderment.

"I dunno," SpongeJim admitted. "Maybe we should help her." Squillip looked at his buddy as if he lost his mind.

"What d'yah mean we should help her? Starla's always been mean to us, and when she's finally getting what she deserves, you want us to help her?"

"Yeah!" SpongeJim answered. "My dad says to always do what's right, even though we don't want to."

"Oh…my dad says 'when all else fails don't ask if I care.'"

"Oh…I haven't heard of that one, but I'm sure it will be useful when the time is necessary!" SpongeJim announced heroically.

"Ok, but how are we gonna get that bow down?"

"Hmmm…"

SpongeJim and Squillip tried many attempts at freeing their bully's bow. They tried climbing, using sticks, throwing rocks, and even singing. However, none of the following acts were successful.

"I give up," Squillip yowled, resting against the tree. "Is this really worth it?"

SpongeJim sat by his friend, mind deep in thought, when suddenly, a homeless fish with a gray bushy beard passed the school lazily. He had a haversack thrown on his shoulder, and in the side pocket rested a bubble soap container.

Suddenly, a light bulb flickered in SpongeJim's head.

"Wait a minute! I know what to do," he cried. While running over to Starla, SpongeJim tapped her shoulder bravely.

"What do you want?" She asked unhappily.

"Do you have an extra donut I can borrow?"

"Take it," Starla ordered while throwing her last triple chocolate jelly-filled donut with sprinkles at her wimpy classmate's face. "My life is meaningless without my bow. I can't even think about donuts!"

"Wow. That's kind of creepy…but thanks!"

SpongeJim peeled the fried pastry off his face, and hurried down to the homeless fish, while Squillip watched in curiosity.

"Excuse me, sir?" SpongeJim began. "Are you willing to trade your bubbles for a fattening desert?"

"Trade?" The fish asked in astonishment. "Are you kidding? I'd do anything to get a bite to eat. I haven't eaten since…since…last night! Why, I can't even remember the last time I was full. I betcha, if ever I would be in for a morsel of food, it would be now."

"Then it's your lucky day!" SpongeJim replied, pulling out his mangled donut. "But first, can I borrow your bubbles?"

"Borrow 'em?" The fish remarked ecstatically. "Why, you keep the whole bottle!" At once, the fish threw the bubble container at little sponge, and took off with the donut in hand.

SpongeJim shrugged passively, and ran over to the trees.

"What did you get the bubbles for?" Squillip questioned.

"Well, if anything my mother says is true, these are my dad's bubbles!" SpongeJim dipped is bubble wand viciously into the substance, and began to blow softly into the middle. A large bubble emerged from the wand, and gently floated up to the tree branch.

Squillip and SpongeJim watched intently as the bubble neared Starla's bow. While silently cheering in their minds, the bubble encased itself around the bow, and floated off into the opened.

"Now it's time for your aim to pay off, Squillip!" SpongeJim encouraged while handing his friend a rock. "All you have to do is hit the bubble!"

"What if I miss? Starla's bow will be lost forever and all will be over for us!"

"Don't think about that," SpongeJim answered. "Just focus on the bubble! Go Squillip, GO!"

As Squillip eyed the bubble, his focus began to strengthen, and as soon as he was ready, he hurled the rock in the direction of the bubble.

The stone shot right through the floating encasement of soap. On the rock hurled until it was stopped by the head of a professional taxi driver.

SpongeJim and Squillip jumped with victory, and high-fived each other in their special triumphant way.

The two collected the ribbon, and walked cautiously over to Starla who sat ignorantly against the octopus bars.

"Hey, Starla?" SpongeJim began. "I think you're looking for this."

Starla lifted her head slightly at the boys, and jumped immediately at the sight of her beloved bow.

"My bow! You found it! I can't believe it! Th…wait, is this a trick?"

"No," SpongeJim answered while Squillip shook his head.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," SpongeJim replied. "Why would it be a trick? We just wanted to help you out."

"But….why would you want to help _me_ out? I thought you didn't like me."

"Well," Squillip continued. "We don't like it when you bully us…"

"But that doesn't mean we have to be jerkish back," SpongeJim concluded. Starla smiled and grabbed her bow from the boys'.

"Thanks. I guess I misjudged you guys. You're not that bad."

"Yeah, I guess you're not too bad either," Squillip replied.

"Yeah! Who would have thought you'd go crazy over a little bow," SpongeJim teased while laughing nervously.

Starla eyed the young sponge crossly, and situated her precious ribbon into her pigtails.

"Don't ever be saying that again, or you'll be breathing from a machine for the rest of your life!" Starla warned.

"Yes ma'am."

As SpongeJim rode home that evening, he gazed out the window deep in thought. _I guess dad was right after all. Once you set your mind to something, you can do anything! Now all that's left is that mustache…._

The Glorious Eeeeeeeeeeend!

Finally….

**Well, that's the end. Thanks for reading everyone! Once again, reviews are much appreciated. Have a nice day!**


End file.
